megalithfandomcom-20200214-history
Branches of Science
Below is a complete outline of all the scientific fields that are explored in the setting. Most are based in real-life sciences. See Faction pages for the development of the scientific theories of each faction and each race. Natural Sciences Physical Science Physics The study of natural phenomena and the laws that govern the universe. Includes the study of matter in time and space and concepts such as energy and force. Mechanics The study of motion and forces of objects subjected to displacement, and their effects on the environment. Includes Aerodynamics, the study of air; Kinematics, the study of classical mechanics on physical bodies subjected to motion; Statics, the study of objects in static equilibrium; Dynamics, the study of the causes of motion and changes in motion; Fluid mechanics, the study of fluids and gases and their behavior under force, pressure, and energy changes; and Biomechanics, the study of mechanics in organic and living creatures. Electromagnetism The study of electricity and magnetism. Includes Electrodynamics, the study of electronically charged particles and their interactions with electrical current and charges; Magneto-statics, the study of magnetic fields in steady currents; and Electrostatics, the study of electrical charges at rest. Atomic, molecular, and optical physics (AMO) The study of interactions between matter-matter and between light-matter. Includes Quantum Mechanics, the study of atomic interactions using the Quantum Theory; Radiology, the study of molecular decay and the emission of radiation; Laser physics, the study of lasers and other point-light sources; Optics, the study of the behavior and interaction of light; Nuclear physics, the study of the atomic nucleus and subatomic particles; and Plasma physics, the study of the behavior of matter subjected to extreme temperatures. Thermodynamics The study of heat and temperature and its relation to energy, work, and radiation. Includes both Classical and Quantum theories of heat and temperature. Relativity The study of gravity and the fundamental forces of the universe using the Relativity theory of Albert Einstein. Includes Special relativity, the theory of the propagation of light and matter; and General relativity, the theory of gravitation using the modern ideas of gravity. Biophysics The use of physics on the study of organic and biological systems. Includes bio-mechanics; Neurophysics, the study of the nervous system inside the field of physics, and Quantum biology, the use of the Quantum Theory on biological systems; Chemical physics The study of chemical processes in the field of physics, using mechanics, thermodynamics, and electromagnetism. Geophysics The study of geological phenomena and its interactions using physics. Uses theories of Mechanics, Chemical physics, and Electromagnetism. Includes Atmospheric physics, the study of physics applied to atmospheric characteristics. Statistical Physics Application of statistics on physics, especially on systems with large numbers of variables. Includes computational physics, the application of computer power on physics analysis. Astronomy The study of celestial objects. The physics, evolution, and chemistry of any spatial objects, ranging from suns and black holes to micro-asteroids. Astrophysics The application of physics on astronomical phenomena, including the laws and characteristics that govern these objects. Includes Stellar astronomy, the study of the properties of suns, including the chemistry, life span, and solar evolution; Cosmology, the study of the universe as a whole, essentially an extrapolation of the Laws of Nature to universal proportions; Galactic astronomy, the study of galaxies, including their formation, structure, and evolution; Interstellar astronomy, the study of interstellar space and its mediums; And Relativistic astronomy, the application of relativity on astrophysics. Planetary Astronomy The study of planets, moons, and planetary systems. Includes Atmospheric astronomy, the study of the atmosphere applying astronomical theories; Formation theory, the study of planetary formation and evolution; Magnetic astronomy, the study of magnetospheres of planets and its interaction with outside phenomena; and Annulogy, the study of planetary rings, including their structure and components. Astrometry The study of the position of Stars and stellar objects. Includes Radioastronomy, the use of radio waves for observation; As well as Microwave, IR, Optical, UV, X-Ray, Gamma, Neutrino, and Graviton telescopy for observations. Astrochemistry The study of chemical structures, composition, and processes in space. Includes Solar and planetary, and chemistry, as well as cosmochemistry, the study of stellar objects and the chemical composition of the universe. Chemistry The study of the structure, composition, properties, and chemical processes of matter. Physical Chemistry The study of the physical and fundamental basis of chemical systems and processes. Includes Chemical Kinetics, the study of chemical processes; Electro-chemistry, the study of chemical processes involved with electricity; Spectroscopy, the study of matter through the application of radiation; Photo-chemistry, the study of the chemical processes involving light; Thermochemistry, the study of heat and temperature and its relation to chemical properties; and Quantum Chemistry, the application of quantum theory on chemical systems and models. Organic Chemistry The study of the chemistry of organic beings and biological systems. Includes Biochemistry, the study of chemical interactions and processes in biological systems. It is closely linked to Neurochemistry, the study of the chemical properties of the nervous system, and Medical chemistry, the study of medicine and its chemical impact on biological systems. Also includes Organometallic chemistry, the study of organometallic compounds in biological systems; And Polymer chemistry, the study of the properties and structure of polymer compounds. Inorganic Chemistry The study of the chemistry of inorganic molecules. Includes Metallochemistry, the study of the structure and properties of both noble, main group, and alkali metals; Bioinorganic chemistry, the study of metals and non-organic elements in biological systems; and Material Chemistry, the study of the structure and properties of macro-molecules made of inorganic materials. Planetary Sciences The study of inhabited and habitable planets, including composition, ecology, geology and -graphy. Atmospheric Science The study of the atmosphere of habitable planets, including its interaction with other environmental systems. Includes Climatology, the study of climate and weather patterns; Palaeoclimatology, the study of weather changes and environmental changes on the scale of planetary history; And both atmospheric chemistry and physics. Geology The study of composition, structure, physical properties, environmental processes, and evolution of planets. Includes the study of environments, structures, history, and hydrological geology; Glaciology, the study of ice and environments involving ice; Mineralogy, the study of minerals and geological items containing minerals; Palynology, the study of sand and dust; Petrology, the study of Rocks and rock layers; Seismology, the study of tectonic plates and their interactions with the environment; and Volcanology, the study of volcanoes and magma. Geography The study of planetary societies, and the environmental, territorial, and regional phenomena that arise with it. It includes Social geography, the study of cultures and communities; Soil science, the study of soil and their interactions with social and environmental variables; Cartography, the study of and practice of mapping geographical structures and phenomena, closely related to GIS, the applications of system for capturing geographic data; Meteorology, the use of geographic theories for weather forecasting; And Economic geography, the use of geographic data for economical theories. Oceanography The study of a planet's biological and physical aspects of marine ecosystems. It includes both biological, physical, and chemical analysis of oceanographic properties and compositions. It also includes Palaeoceanography, the study of the geological history of oceans; and Limnology, the study of inland bodies of water. Warp Science Warp Physics The study of the physical properties and characteristics of Warp operations. Includes study of physical, chemical, and biological interaction with warp. Warp Engineering The study of creating Warp-capable devices and components. Life Sciences Biology Anatomy The study of the structure, form, and function in biological beings. Includes the practices of examining biological systems, like skeletal, muscular, and digestive systems. Includes Neurology, the study of the nervous system. Botany The study of plants, including their biological properties and interaction with the environment. Also includes Taxonomy, the classification of organisms through systematic means. Cell Biology The study of both bacterial, floral, and animal cells. This includes DNA theory, the study of DNA and genetics in organisms. Ecology The study of interactions between organisms and their environment, both living and non-living. Evolutionary Biology The study of the origin and descent of organisms, using the Evolutionary Theory of Species. Includes Developmental biology, the study of the evolution of development of organisms. Microbiology The study of microscopic biology and its interaction with other organisms. It includes Bacteriology, the study of bacteria; Mycology, the study of fungi; Protozoology, the study of protozoa; and Phycology, the study of algae. It also includes Quantum biology, the application of quantum theory on biological Physiology The study of the functioning of organisms, and its independent organs. It includes Includes Immunology, the study of the immune system and biological interactions with pathogen; Histology, the study of tissue; Pharmacology, the study of the interaction of medicine on biological systems; and Toxicology, the study of chemical interactions with organisms. Zoology The study of animals and the application of biological theory on animals. It includes Taxonomy, the classification of organisms in a systematic way; and Ethnology, the study of behavior in a biological manner. Social Sciences Anthropology The study of sentient beings (Although the etymology is 'humanity') . This includes sociological studies and , study of civilizations by their environment and interaction with individuals. Archaeology The study of cultures through the recovery and documentation of cultural artifacts. In another way, the study of 'Lost civilizations'. Includes archaeometry, the use of scientific methods to improve archaeology. Ethnology The study of the structure, history, religion, technology, and culture of ethnic, racial, and regional subdivisions of a species. Linguistics The study of language and the people that speak it. This includes Semantics, the study of the meaning of words; Lexicography, the study of the vocabulary of a language and the creation of dictionaries; Phonology, the study of the pronunciation and sound of a language; And Syntax, the study of the structure of sentences. Philosophy One of the oldest fields of science, philosophy is the study of what can be perceived and understood. This includes Metaphysics, the study of reality; Ethics, the study of justice; Epistemology, the study of knowledge; Aestethics, the study of beauty and art; And Logic, the study of reason and argument. Xenology The study of alien history and cultural development, mostly distinct from Ethnology because it focuses on entire species and planets. It includes both historical and anthropological studies. Economics The study of civilizations in terms of production, distribution, and consumption of goods and services. Accountancy The study of economic and financial data. This includes the study of the measurement, processing, and communication of economic information. Finances The study of investments and reserves. This includes studies of economic assets and liabilities. Also known as 'money management'. Management The study of management in corporations and economic entities and how economic and financial theory interacts with them. This includes personnel, financial, technological, and personnel resources. Marketing The study of the relationship between markets and consumer. Also includes Monetary economics, the study of the exchange of different monetary resources. Macroeconomics The study of the behavior, performance, and structure of entire economies Microeconomics The study of individual or familial economies and their behavior. Law The study of the rules and principles of a society. Administration The study of legal and judicial theories in the activities and governing capacities of the administrative bodies of governments. Analytics The use of statistics and computational theories to create a basis for legal systems. Civil Law The study of civil disputes and the laws governing them. Includes Social Contract Theory, the study of legislature regarding contracts between individuals. Constitutional Law The study of the application of national constitutions and the basic frameworks that are implemented by governmental lawmaking. Involves the study of Civil Rights, Governmental procedures, and People Rights. Criminal Law The study of crimes and the laws regarding the treatment of violations. Includes Penal studies, the study of criminal prisons, and Criminology, the psychological branch involved with thought, nature, and causes of criminal behavior in individuals and societies. International Law Study of international treaties that involve legislature that has been agreed upon Minor Law Study of the laws that are applied to minor people, e.g. people under 18 years in Human society. This includes the study of Children Rights. Property Law The study of property and legislature of ownership, both civilian, commercial, and military. Includes both movable and immovable property, the distinction between personal and land or real estate. Press Law The study of the laws of the freedom of press. Includes the study of Media Rights and Constitutional studies of Press Rights. Politics Civics The study of citizenship and the rights and duties of these individuals, as well as the interactions between citizens and the government. Diplomacy The study of how relationships between nations and species are formed. Includes studies of cultural, religious, and scientific diplomatic theories. Education The study of how people learn or pass on knowledge. This includes Pedagogy, the study of educational theory on the development of minors; Also includes Philosophy of Education, the study of how educational policies should be shaped in reference to cultural and political structures. Geopolitics The study of political conduct on territories in both local and international situations. Includes Political Geography, the study of how geographic features shape territories and cultural distinctions. Ideology The study of different political systems through examination of legal, political, and cultural differentiation. Includes studies of Nationalism, Liberalism, Conservationism, Socialism, and Communism and the other systems on the political spectrum. Psephology The study of voting systems and democratic processes that involve passive and active civilian participation. Psychology The study of behavior and mental processes. Applied Psychology The application of psychological theories on decision-making and behavior. Includes Clinical Psychology, the study of psychology on medical patients; Consumer Psychology, the study of people's behavior in relation of production and consumption; Legal and Criminal Psychology, the study of criminal behavior and the psychological basis of lawmaking; Industrial psychology, the study of employees, workplaces, and organisations; And Psychometrics, the use of statistics and computation for gathering psychological data on knowledge, abilities, personality, and educational measurements. Psychoanalysis The study of psychological disorders through the analysis of mental processes. Also includes Brain Science, the study of different brain centers and their link to behavioral patterns; Cognitive Psychology, the study of internal mental processes; Developmental psychology, the study of psychological, perception, and behavioral changes in minors; and Neuropsychology, the study of the nervous systems and its link to behavior and perception. Sociology The study of societies through interaction, behavior, and social patterns in a psychological method. Includes Demography, the study of populations and sub-populations and their social interactions; and Urban & Rural sociology, the study of individuals in both metropolitan and non-metropolitan areas and the difference between behavior and social interactions. Healthcare Anesthesiology The medical practice of using preoperative care for patients during surgery. Also includes intensive care and pain care. Cardiology The study of the heart and vascular system and its associated disorders. Dermatology The study of the skin and its associated disorders. Also includes the study of hair, nails, and sweat glands. Dietetics The study of nutrition and diet and their effects on organisms. Endocrinology The study of the endocrine system (and hormones) and its associated disorders. Forensics The application of medical science to criminal and legal problems, including Autopsy, the examination of death bodies. Gastroenterology The study of the digestive system and its associated disorders. Includes Hepatology, the study of the liver and gallbladder. = General Surgery = The medical practice of using physical procedures to cure diseases by examination and treatment of injured tissue. Geriatrics The medical care for elderly patients. Gynecology & Obstetrics The study of the female reproductive system, as well as the study of pregnancy, childbirth, and newborn health. Neurology The study of the central, periphery, and autonomous nervous systems and associated disorders. Includes Neurosurgery, the use of surgery treatment for neurological disorders. Ophthalmology The study of the eyes and their associated disorders. Oncology The study of tumors and cancer in biological tissue. Orthopedy The study of the musco-skeletal system and associated disorders Otorhinolaryngology (ENT) The study of the senses including smell, audio, and taste. ENT stands for Ear Nose Throat, which is the general area where the study takes place. Palliative Care The medical practice of care for terminal patients. Pathology The study of the causes and effects of infectious diseases. Has associations with microbiology. Includes virology, the study of viruses and their sickening properties. Pediatrics The medical practice of care for minors. Includes infant, children, and adolescent care. Plastic Surgery The medical practice of restoring, altering, and reconstruction of tissues. Involves both restorative surgery and aesthetic surgery. Podiatry The study of the foot and legs and their associated disorders Psychiatry The study of mental disorders, including their diagnosis, prevention, and treatment. Pulmonology The study of the respiratory system and associated disorders Radiology The medical practice of using imagery to diagnose and treat diseases. Includes MRI, CT, and other imaging engineering. Urology Study of the urinary tracts. Includes Andrology, the study of the male reproductive system. Formal Science Mathematics Algebra The study of structure, relation, and quantity. Group Theory The study of algebraic structures with multiple vectors. Linear Algebra The study of finite or countable infinite vectors and the mappings of vector spaces. Associative Algebra The study of algebraic structures in which operations are associative (representative within known quantities) Universal Algebra Study that focuses on algebraic structures without use of without operations or models. Differential Algebra The use of differentiation and integration on algebraic structures Analysis The study of functions and mathematical operations by pure variation Calculus The study of limits, functions, derivatives, integrals, and infinite series. Includes Differentiation, the use of differentials on functions; Integration, the theories of integrals on functions; And Multi-variable Calculus, the use of calculus on multi-dimensional variables. Complex analysis The study of mathematical formulas with complex numbers, the combination of real and imaginary numbers. Harmonic analysis The study of waveform functions and their operation. Partial analysis The use of partial differentials and integrals as a means of investigating functions. Geometry The study of mathematical shapes. Topology The study of the properties of geometric shapes and structures. Algebraic Geometry The study of the use of abstract algebra to investigate geometric shapes and structures. Differential Geometry Mathematical discipline that uses differential and integral calculus to study geometric shapes and structures. Discrete Geometry The study of combinatorics and constructive methods in discrete geometric objects. Trigonometry The study of angles and lengths of triangles. Number theory The study of mathematical integers. Analytic Theory The use of of mathematical analysis to study integers. Algebraic Theory The study of number theory using algebraic structures to investigate algebraic integers. Geometric Theory The study of convex bodies and integer vectors. Statistics The study of the collection, analysis, and presentation of data. Computational statistics The use of computational systems to study large sets of data. It includes Regression theory, the study of the conditions of variables with large dependancies, and Simulation, the continuous operation of real processes over time and the collection of its data. Design of Experiments The study of any information-gathering design where variation is involved. Includes statistical analysis of geographic, social, engineering, and physical experiments. Statistical Modelling The study of the application of statistics to mathematical models. Includes Probability, Decision, and Reliability theories. Sample Theory The study of statistical samples and its organization, analysis, and interpretation. Logic The use of reason from mathematical ideas to argue their validity. Involves using Proof, Causality, Deduction, Sequential and Categorical logic theories. Systems Science Cybernetics The study of communication between sentient, animals, and machines. Specifically, how the exchange of systems between sentients and machines may improve biological functions. Biocybernetics The application of cybernetics on biological systems. Management Cybernetics The application of economical and organizational theories on cybernetic systems. Control Theory The study of the behavior of dynamic systems involving mathematics and engineering. This includes studies of engineering, dynamics, analysis, and operational methods. Systems Theory The study of interdisciplinary systems. Includes studies of mathematical, biological, geological, engineering, psychology, and neuroscience. Computer Science Information Technology Boolean Algebra The study of binary algebra, in which values are given as 0 and 1, or true/false. The fundamentals of nearly all computer operations that work on binary input. Electrical engineering The study, design and application of equipment, devices and systems which use electricity, electronics, and electromagnetism. Includes Electronics, the physics and applications that deal with the emission, flow and control of electrons in vacuum and matter; Computer Engineering, the application of electronics. Coding Theory The study of coding and their respective fitness for specific applications. Includes Source Coding, the use of mathematical theories to compress data; Channel Coding, the study of code errors and correction; And Cryptography, the use of coding theory to encrypt and decrypt secure communications. Programming The study and design of computer programming. Includes Programming semantics, the meaning and concepts of programming languages and individual commands; and Compiler theory, the study of how programming language is translated into computer operations. Software Engineering The study of the structure, design, and development of computer software. Includes both programming and electronics as fields of study. Information Theory The application of both computing theories and statistics to handle electronic information, including processing and storage of audiovisual, textual, and numerical data. Applied Physics Engineering Aerospace Engineering Aeronautic Engineering The study of craft that operates within atmospheres. Astronautic Engineering The study of craft that operates in space. Bio-engineering Agricultural Engineering The study of applying engineering to agricultural operations. Genetic Engineering The application of engineering practices on the improvement of DNA and hereditary factors. Metabolic Engineering The study of metabolism within cells and the use of engineering to improve properties of cell production. Neural Engineering The use of engineering principles on the manipulation, repair, and enhancement of the nervous system. Civil Engineering Architecture The study of the structure, design, planning, and operation of buildings from a physical and geographical standpoint. Construction The engineering practice of the building and maintaining of infrastructure such as roads, bridges, public transport, and utilities. It includes Highway, Railroad, Sewage, and Sanitation engineering. Landscape Engineering The use of engineering and construction methods to shape landscapes, including flora, water-ways, and geological features. It includes Urban engineering, the practice of engineering and construction in urban environments. Material Science Biomaterial Engineering The study of the engineering of organic compounds, including polymers. Also includes Plastics Engineering. Ceramics The study of the engineering of inorganic non-metallic compounds. This includes Glassblowing and Mineralogical engineering. Metallurgy The study of the engineering of metallic compounds. Includes Alloy and Semiconductor engineering. Nanotechnology The study of the creation of nano-scale materials. This includes Molecular and Atomic engineering. Petroleum Engineering The application of engineering on the production of hydrocarbons. Includes Mining, the use of engineering to extract materials from a planetary crust. Textile Engineering The use of engineering principles on the creation of fiber, including fabric and textile machines. Includes study of natural and synthetic textile sources. Category:Lore